


Golden Desire

by GoldenQueenx



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Magic, Pawnshop, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 19:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12688710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenQueenx/pseuds/GoldenQueenx
Summary: 'Dripping In Gold' followup. / Prompt via tumblr: Can I get a steamy scene between Regina and Gold set after Dripping in gold? / GOLDENQUEEN





	Golden Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Requested on Tumblr by Anon. I do not own any rights to anything Once Upon A Time related.
> 
> Prompt: Can I get a steamy scene between Regina and Gold set after Dripping in gold?
> 
> This is extremely dirty. I toyed with more words this time around and it just ended up really filthy by the end. Feel free to skip this chapter if it's not your thing.
> 
> Rated M for mature.

Regina had spent the last week trying to shake off the remnants of the spell that The Evil Queen had put on her body. But with every waking moment of the day, she craved that connection. Needed it even. So much so that she had eaten everything she could think of that she had the day of the best orgasm she had ever had occurred. All to no avail. No mind numbing, core clenching release wracked her frame like before, no intense dreams, no nails digging into the fabric on her couch. _Damn it_. She had fought tooth and nail to try and avoid the chemistry in which Gold and her had stoked for years. Long before storybrooke, long before the curse. And now. Now that her evil half had came in and shook up everything, her body was yearning for nothing more than to grip and tug at his expensive suits and bite deep into that adam's apple of his. It didn't help that the memory of her core clenching around nothing kept making her wonder what it would really be like to cum around his thick cock for real. Not some enhanced dream or by the hands of her evil side.

She had found herself calling his shop on more than one occasion. Coming up with trinket after trinket, spell after spell, ingredient... well you get the gist. Just to try and help stroke the need to see him. To smell him. That scent that wafted down into her, gathering in her lungs as she greedily sucked air in when she found herself standing any inch close to his body. Which smelled like heaven and hell all mixed into one eye rolling, toes curling scent.

Today, she had wanted a necklace of some sort. One she could channel some power into and claimed to have been needing it for a spell she intended on casting as to keep something stacked away should they ever run into any magical drought of some sort. That itself sounded fishy, completely made up and it was. She had no need or even worry of running into such a problem. Let alone wanting to stash it away in a necklace. Look where that got Zelena after all. As she pushed herself through the door, closing it with enough panache to call attention to herself.

"Regina." Gold strode out of the back room with a coy grin on his lips, hands clasped in-front of him like a gentleman. The very sight of him caused her legs to tremble, his voice sending chills down her spine and tugging at that wonderful little coil deep within her belly. _Damn, I've got it bad_. She thought to herself, wanting to give that evil half of her a good stern _thank you erm -_ talking to.

"The necklace?" Her voice hitched and she inwardly chastised herself for not having enough strength to avoid the man.

"Right this way." His voice ran through her like cooling water down a stream on a hot day. She would do anything for a cold shower, but from the many times she had tried - it never worked. Nothing took the feeling of his hands on her skin out of her mind. And fuck did she want it. No, she craved it despite her many efforts to try and keep the need at bay. And as it turns out, masturbating like something in heat doesn't help either. Having tried that as well just to stave the carnal lust that had built in her frame since the mouth watering experience.

She followed him into the backroom, then further to where he led her up to his work bench. She glanced down, dark hues settling on the object and took the necklace into her hand, the gold felt chilled against her heated palm. _Gold_. "What do I owe you?" Tilting her head upward, she allowed her tongue to snake out to wet her dry lips. At the rate she had begun sucking in the scent of him, she would need to lick them many times over. Inwardly she screamed at herself to get a grip, to remember who she was standing in front of and should he pick up on her needs — she might not ever hear the end of it.

"I have something in mind." His hand had risen up between them, fingers tucking a stray hair behind her ear. If someone could hear her swallow, she was sure it would be him as the silence had become deafening.

"What's that?"

"Tell me what you _really_ came here for."

"Th-the necklace." Inwardly she cussed herself for stumbling over her words like some love struck teenager. This wasn't love, no, this was pure carnal lust. Need building in her limbs like a volcano and damn did she want to break open and erupt in a mess of fury and relief. That throb was back, right at the apex of her legs and she closed her thighs together, tensing the muscles just to give any kind of pressure to it.

"If that's the truth...then why are.." His eyes shot down her frame and instantly her breath caught in her throat, fingers closing tightly over the item in her palm. "..the muscles in your legs working in ways my hands could do better?"

The image was in her mind before she could push it out, her mouth falling open, wanton lips pouting. The edges of her mouth twitched as she watching him close the space between them. Her feet tried to carry her back, but instead her ass hit the edge of his work bench. "Gold.." She began but his hand was on her before she could finish her sentence and she had never wanted to be cut off more in her life as his thumb traced along the jut of her lower lip and fuck it all if she didn't lean into his heated palm against her cheek.

"Yes, Regina?" His chest was against hers, free hand coming down to rest on her hip, fingertips lightly gripping.

Her tongue snaked out of her lips and grazed his thumb, hungry eyes watched his as she dipped her head to take his thumb into her mouth. The second she sucked on the digit, she caught it. The tell-tale glint in his eyes as they dilated. In that second, he removed the digit and lifted her up onto the desk, then knocked everything out of the way enough to lay her down on the surface. As he climbed over onto her, he lifted a wrist just to poof their clothes somewhere that Regina didn't care to know since the second they were gone, his mouth was on her skin. Tasting, teasing her breasts. Her right first, then her left. Her skin was on fire as his hands caressed her frame along her ribs, her hips, then her thighs. "Mm" It came out more as a squeal than a moan as she glanced down between them at his erect cock, a bead of pre-cum glistening in the light. She wanted it more than anything, the memory of feeling it inside of her, thrusting, throbbing. "Fuck yes."

"Tell me you want it."

"Are you kidding me?" She asked, a brow cocked as she brought her gaze to his face. Not surprised to find a cheeky grin on his gorgeous lips, those teeth of his tantalizing sending chills to form on her skin. "You want this as bad as I do. You can't even hide that." Her fingers wrapped around his throbbing heated flesh, giving it a pump and then two. Drinking in the vision of him closing his eyes as he tried to still himself, keep from thrusting into her hand.

As his eyes opened, he balanced himself over her before bringing a hand between them and pressing one digit into her soaked core. "You can't hide it either." Despite her efforts, she clenched around his digit, her hips jerking in need for more.

"Gold, I'm serious." She tried to keep her voice calm, but the second he added another into her core and curling his fingertips the sentence faltered into a whine.

"I bet you have imagined this. Hell, even pushed yourself to cum to it over and over and over again. Only to find yourself wanting, needing more. I can make you scream, Regina. I can make everything inside of you drip with a sated bliss, make your body never want anything else more ever again."

"That's-" She moaned, tightening her grip on his throbbing cock as he began to trace his thumb over her clit in a teasing manner, one that drove her insane. _Fuck_. "- a rather loaded...umm.." Her brain felt like mush, muscles tense as he continued to work her like a puppet. "...statement... _yeah just like that, fuck..._ " In a moment of sheer lust she ground her hips against the palm of his hand, her back arching for more, needing anything. Only to elicit a groan of discontent as he removed his hand from her completely.

"Tell me you want it." His eyes were unrelenting even as she began to move her hand along his length, taking a light twist as she worked his heated flesh only to see him keep his composure in check. Meanwhile she was basically screaming his name in her head already. His mind had been set though, seemingly to not waver as she tried to coax him into plunging into her with abandon, hand pumping in a rhythm she wished she could feel him going into her right now.

Swallowing her pride, she gave up. Relenting her grip on his dripping cock and giving him a glare she hadn't shot in his direction since she was the evil queen. "I fucking want it. Now. Right now and don't you stop until I can't breathe from the shock of it all."

"Don't worry, Regina. I'm going to make you scream so loud everyone in town will know it." In that second she wanted to tell him she wouldn't dare let anyone know about this ounce of weakness she was currently giving into. But the second he gripped her hips, tilted them just slightly and plunged his impossibly hard cock deep into her so far that she felt it brush deliciously against her cervix, all thoughts escaped her mind. Everything gone apart from the ache deep inside of her and the feeling of him stretching her core in ways she had been craving since the connection had been severed. _Nothing_ had ever felt better.

" _Yes..._ " She cried out, hands gripping onto his arms pulling, he noticed what she wanted so without separating himself from her, he adjusted their position enough to allow her on top. Her hips grinding down against him, one hand at the base of his neck, the other on his shoulder. He thrust into her slow at first, grunts spilling from his lips each time he sheathed himself completely in her warmth. He would be lying if he hadn't been thinking of this moment too. The second she would give in. He almost had her two days ago, but instead decided on drawing it out in favor of a better outcome and he couldn't have wished for things to have worked out any better than this. Regina, never being the disappointment.

He allowed her to chase her orgasm, her hips writhing against him for friction. The second her body shuttered, her lips spewing soft cries of _yes, oh yes, fuck yes, oh god_ , he stopped. Waiting for her grip to halt on his shoulders just as his hips had halted thrusting into her. The second her core stopped clenching around his cock, he pulled her off of him. The look on her face almost doubled him over. How anti-climactic, he could almost hear her thoughts. But he knew the second orgasm was the one that would send her voice through the roof of the pawnshop. "Off the table." He ordered, pushing himself onto his feet, his hand wrapping around his soaked cock giving it a pump then two. He watched as she did what he asked. Her wanton body causing his mouth to water and his hips beg to buck against his own hand, but he forced himself to stand stock still. "Turn around." Once she had, he came up behind her and placed a hand onto her shoulder, leaning her forward. She placed her hands on the table in front of her and pushed her ass back against him, finally catching on. _Of course he wanted her in that position_. It spoke volumes to just how much he truly was enjoying this little shred of weakness him and her darker half had coaxed out of her.

Placing a hand on her hip and the other to wrap around her throat, he used his knee to part her legs wider for him and then drove himself home. Deep into her in one swift thrust that almost crumbled his resolve. Her legs trembled as he pulled back and thrust into her again, his pace quickening with each movement of his hips. His hand at her neck moved to cup her plump breasts, fingers pinching and tugging gently on her nipples until she began to writhe, pushing back against him with just as much force as he had put into pounding into her at a bruising pace. Satisfied with the response, he abandoned her breasts and put his fingers to work at that beautiful bundle of nerves while he angled his own hips just right so that when he thrust deep into her, he stroked the spot that caused her knees to almost buckle. He felt the reaction deep inside of her as he brushed past that spot repeatedly.

"Tell me how much you've wanted this, Regina. How many times you pushed yourself over the edge at the memory of my cock buried to the hilt in your soaked cunt. Say it..admit that nothing, _And I mean nothing_ feels better than this. The actual act. Me plunging my cock so deep inside of you that you won't be able to look at anyone else the same again. You'll see me in every lover.." She gasped at that, and he could feel every muscle tightening along her body as her back went taut, ribs halting as she held her breath. "...breathe Regina, don't hold back.."

"... _fuck, please...don't stop_." She begged, closing her eyes as the muscles in her stomach tightened, her core aching and clenching around him in spasms, wanting to release, wanting to release but not quite there yet. He did however, halt everything. His hands, his thrusts and even as she tried to push against him the fingers on her hips held her in place. "Gold, please. This is ridiculous.."

"You know what I want."

"And you're being a dick right now." She growled, her body tingling all over from the abrupt halt. Her head spinning. But it wouldn't be like either of them to just have a mind blowing fuck without a little begging. And damnit, she knew, that she would buckle because after a week of searching for anything that could bring her to the same brink as she had been in her connected state she had come up empty handed. The only option was to practically come into his shop day after day and put herself in front of him in hopes of something happening. Today had been that day and the whole world could burn if anything, even her own morals, thought to come in between her getting that earth shattering release from the one man she knew could give it to her. And fuck if she didn't want him to give it to her over and over and over again until she could no longer differentiate right from wrong, good from bad, lust from need. "Fine. Fine." She began, tilting her head so that she could look back at him and spit the words out through gritted teeth. "I've worked myself into frenzies over this. I wanted it more than I wanted anything all week. And since that night I haven't been able to think of much else but that... your cock inside of me, filling me up, causing my body to react in ways that-uh" Only with each word that spilled from her red lips, his movements began to slowly pick up and she found herself gasping by the end. "Yes, yes, _just like that, don't stop_. _Fuck fuck-fu-fuck_."

"What else, Regina?" His voice was laced in poison as he bent closer, mouth at her ear. "...more, your majesty..."

"Nothing feels better than this. Nothing. No one will ever- _oh fuck-_ make me this weak in the knees, this wet, this _fuck right there_ hot, this _oh yes don't stop, don't stop don't stop, fuck Gold, fuck fuck fuck fuck yes._ "

"That's it, scream my name, scream my name...come on Regina,cum for me, wrap those tight walls around my cock, take all of it, every bit of it, milk it for everything it's got. Just for you..."

Her world shattered then. The coil twisting low in her belly relented, her legs trembled, lungs shuttered, and her voice rose to heights she had no idea she could reach calling his name, his true fucking name, as white hot fire ran through her veins and her walls milked him for every last drop as he came with her name pouring from those venomous lips in the most erotic growl she had ever heard. Once their thrusts halted, he leaned over her and she tilted her head down against the desk. Both waiting for their breathing to slow and heart rates to ease up before moving. Every inch of her felt sated, screaming at the sheer relief of it. And she basked in every second. She felt like her skin was glowing and knew deep down she would be wearing a grin the rest of the week. _Fuck_ anyone who dare ask her why. She would deny this until her last breath to anyone, but herself.


End file.
